


Occhi fissi

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: La risata di Ace riecheggiò per tutto il piccolo salotto del Dormitorio di Heartslabyul.-Davvero? Ma dai, non è possibile!Il suo interlocutore proseguì a parlare, insistendo su quanto avesse detto. Mentre continuava a ridacchiare, immaginandosi il compagno fluttuante come un fantasma, il ragazzo con il cuore all’altezza dell’occhio prese il proprio cellulare e digitò velocemente qualcosa.Dall’altra parte della grande stanza, malamente appoggiato di traverso sopra un tavolino, un ragazzo con i capelli neri sobbalzò e recuperò in fretta qualcosa dalla giacca.La fortuna volle che nessuno degli altri studenti prestasse molta attenzione a Deuce né a quello che faceva con il cellulare, presi a chiacchierare tra di loro per quei pochi minuti in cui il Capo Dormitorio era impegnato altrove.“Smettila di fissarmi”.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Occhi fissi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowdasharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/gifts).



> So che è una mezza cosina senza pretese ma volevo dedicare questa mezza cosina senza pretese a Lacccccccccccccccccccccccce perché sì èè/ Bacioni mon amour (L)  
> Ma, ovviamente, anche a tutti gli altri, auguro una buona lettura!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La risata di Ace riecheggiò per tutto il piccolo salotto del Dormitorio di Heartslabyul.  
-Davvero? Ma dai, non è possibile!  
Il suo interlocutore proseguì a parlare, insistendo su quanto avesse detto, perché avere fatto un terzo tempo sollevato in aria era una cosa di cui vantarsi all’infinito – dell’inattendibilità veridicità delle proprie parole un po’ meno. Mentre continuava a ridacchiare, immaginandosi il compagno fluttuante come un fantasma, il ragazzo con il cuore all’altezza dell’occhio prese il proprio cellulare e digitò velocemente qualcosa.  
Dall’altra parte della grande stanza, malamente appoggiato di traverso sopra un tavolino, un ragazzo con i capelli neri sobbalzò e recuperò in fretta qualcosa dalla giacca. Appena posati gli occhi sullo schermo, seppe chi fosse il mittente del messaggio, e per qualche ragione le sue guance diventarono appena rosse. La fortuna volle che nessuno degli altri studenti prestasse molta attenzione a Deuce né a quello che faceva con il cellulare, presi a chiacchierare tra di loro per quei pochi minuti in cui il Capo Dormitorio era impegnato altrove.  
_“Smettila di fissarmi”._  
Il giovane sbatté le palpebre e digitò una risposta piuttosto stranita.  
_“Io non ti sto fissando”._  
Un altro messaggio arrivò velocissimo.  
_“Sì che lo fai, sei imbarazzante. Qualcuno potrebbe vederti”._  
Deuce alzò gli occhi dal cellulare e per un istante soltanto incrociò lo sguardo con il proprio interlocutore: Ace stava ancora cercando di capire come si potesse fare passi in aria e persino contarli, davanti a un compagno di club che stava imitando i gesti di una schiacciata. Tutto il salotto rise divertito – tranne Deuce, che si corrucciò alquanto.  
_“Non ti sto fissando”._  
Ma quella volta lo fissò davvero, per vedere le sue reazioni. Si stupì che nel leggere la risposta non facesse alcuna smorfia e seguitasse a ridere, come se ciò che stava scrivendo a lui fosse meno importante di quanto gli stesse accadendo attorno. Deuce non lo trovò carino affatto.  
_“Deuce, davvero, piantala. Mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo”._  
_“Non mi sembra affatto. Sembra piuttosto che tu ti stia divertendo molto, ora”._  
Però, Ace fece un ghigno, anche approfittando della battuta del ragazzo che gli sedeva accanto sulla poltroncina rossa.  
_“Oh! Ora sei geloso, per caso?”._  
Deuce non rispose nei primi cinque minuti, e neanche dei dieci, neppure nei quindici.  
Quando Ace alzò lo sguardo su di lui, vide che stava facendo finta di studiare, con un libricino aperto sul mobile messo di traverso. Tutto infagottato sulla sedia come un pulcino grasso e gobbo.  
Ace sorrise intenerito, scrivendo un altro messaggio.  
_“Non dovresti, nessuno di questi pirla qui mi vedrà stasera. A differenza tua”._  
Deuce dapprima ignorò la vibrazione del proprio cellulare, ancora indispettito. Quando però prese in mano l’apparecchio e lesse, non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere e arrossire. Ace ridacchiò ancora: era così facile avere a che fare con lui.  
_“Nel labirinto delle rose, ore 20.30”._  
_“Subito dopo cena, esatto”._  
_“E subito dopo della ronda di Rosehearts-san”._  
_“Esatto”._  
Ace mise il cellulare in tasca con la chiara intenzione di non riprenderlo più. Si alzò dal divanetto per seguire il compagno di club, che finalmente si era deciso a fargli una dimostrazione pratica di quanto stava dicendo da venti minuti.  
Deuce fece lo stesso, nascondendo l’espressione emozionata contro il libro di testo, ridacchiando appena – e il suo vicino di sedia si vide bene dall’interromperlo, per paura di essere scaraventato in aria all’improvviso dalla sua eventuale furia.  
L’orologio segnale le ore 16.57: mancava ancora poco, ancora pochissimo.  
  
  
Fece un passo in avanti, ma subito tornò indietro.  
Si guardò per la quarta volta allo specchio, per controllare che i ciuffi lunghi fossero tutti nel posto in cui dovevano stare. Prese la confezione del gel e se versò ancora un poco nella mano, spargendolo tra dita e palmi e poi pettinandosi di nuovo, con la speranza di ottenere un risultato ancora più ottimale.  
La matita sugli occhi era perfetta, anche le sopracciglia. Prese quella boccetta di profumo che aveva comprato di nascosto da Sam qualche giorno prima e si spruzzò quattro volte; cinque, ripensandoci.  
Si ritenne perfetto e finalmente si sorrise.  
Arrivato a passo di marcia davanti alla porta d’ingresso della propria camera, tirò i bordi della maglietta chiara e prese un profondo respiro. Richiamò a sé tutta la propria sicurezza e la propria sfacciataggine – controllò anche di avere il preservativo in tasca, abbastanza nascosto sotto la maglia perché nessuno lo potesse vedere di sfuggita.  
Cellulare in mano, era tutto pronto.  
Ace uscì dalla propria stanza per immergersi in un corridoio vuoto, illuminato solo dalle lampade della sera. Nessun Capo Dormitorio tra i piedi, nessun altro studente nei paraggi. Il chiacchiericcio lontano delle aule ristoro si sentiva anche all’inizio delle scale e donava una sensazione di tranquillità e di quotidianità molto rassicurante.  
Il ragazzo con il segno del cuore sullo zigomo scese la rampa di scalini di pietra velocemente, troppo contento per riuscire a trattenersi – ma finché non aveva davanti Deuce, si permetteva di far trasparire i propri veri sentimenti: era con lui che doveva fare bella figura, non certo con i quadri di Heartslabyul.  
Uscito all’esterno, si diresse verso sinistra e superò quindi il giardinetto su cui si affacciava il Dormitorio.  
Un sorriso gli nacque sulle labbra già alla vista delle alte siepi ben curate, benché non vedesse ancora nessuno all’imboccatura del labirinto di rose. Si piazzò fermo contro una delle siepi, iniziando a guardarsi anche attorno: nessuno in vista.  
Poco male, era troppo felice per preoccuparsi della cosa, e poi Deuce era abbastanza stupido da poter trovare mille motivi per essere in ritardo.  
Però, esattamente alle 20.48, il suo cellulare vibrò parecchio.  
_“Ace, dove sei?”._  
_“Ti sto aspettando”._  
_“Sono al labirinto”._  
Ace dovette rileggere quei tre messaggi e guardarsi attorno più volte, setacciando la zona con lo sguardo, per concludere che non stava capendo affatto.  
_“Anche io sono al labirinto”._  
Poi, gli venne l’illuminazione e compose anche un secondo messaggio per Deuce.  
_“Dove sei esattamente, nel labirinto?”._  
Lo vide digitare velocissimo, lo immaginò realizzare cosa fosse accaduto.  
_“Al centro”._  
Ace mangiò un’imprecazione, che divenne poi uno sbuffo. Deuce era veramente stupido, ma lo amava anche per questo. Specialmente per questo.  
Nel mettere il cellulare in tasca, non fece caso al fatto che il fidanzato gli avesse mandato anche un altro messaggio, dicendogli che lo avrebbe raggiunto presto – perché, d’altronde, gli stupidi in quella relazione erano due.  
Così, entrambi, si misero alla ricerca dell’altro.  
  
  
La cosa finì di essere divertente dopo cinque minuti, in cui entrambi riuscirono a perdersi in quell’intreccio di siepi alte e spine e rose schiuse. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così difficile trovarsi, il labirinto del Dormitorio di Heartslabyul era un labirinto solo di nome e non di fatto, eppure non riuscirono a districarsi in maniera coordinata.  
Il primo cercò di uscire dai sentieri di siepi, ma si perse due volte nella fretta, finendo in vicoli ciechi e quindi dovendo per forza di cose tornare indietro; il secondo riuscì ad arrivare in fretta al centro del labirinto, ma invece di tornare indietro proseguì e si allontanò sempre di più dalla propria meta.  
Quando capì l’errore, il primo tornò indietro e sbagliò ancora la strada, ormai completamente agitato; il secondo invece, pur conoscendo perfettamente la strada, cercava l’altro in ogni vicolo cieco, sperando di incrociarlo per caso.  
Dopo qualche minuto, scocciato, Ace prese di nuovo il telefono e lo chiamò. Neanche mezzo squillo e Deuce gli rispose con il fiatone.  
-Dove sei?  
-Dentro il labirinto! Ti sto cercando!  
-Beh, anche io ti sto cercando! Rimani fermo, dannazione!  
-Fermo dove?  
-Dove sei! Deuce, non ti muovere da lì!  
Il ragazzo con il segno delle picche nere si irrigidì all’istante e rimase dietro l’angolo cieco di una siepe particolarmente alta. Ace lo raggiunse, ma a causa della poca luce della notte, della fretta e anche dall’angolo di arrivo che gli ostruiva parte della visuale non lo vide subito e passò oltre.  
Deuce ebbe la buona idea di chiamarlo, prima di perdersi di nuovo.  
-Ehi! Sono qui!  
Ace si voltò verso di lui e sbuffò, piuttosto contrariato.  
La sua bella pettinatura era completamente sfaldata, ormai, così come i vestiti erano tutti stropicciati. Ciononostante, Deuce rimase incantato dalla sua visione – e anche dalle sue guance rosse per la prolungata corsa e dall’impazienza.  
Un po’ meno incantevole fu il tono scocciato della sua voce.  
-Finalmente! Non ne potevo più! Sto posto è un inferno!  
L’altro ragazzo non disse ancora mezza parola, perché era più occupato a sentire il profumo che proveniva da lui. Arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo per qualche istante, alzò di nuovo gli occhi e all’improvviso gli fu troppo vicino all’improvviso.  
-S-sei molto bello, Ace…  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossicci un po’ si spaventò, un po’ fu lusingato dalle sue parole. Prepararsi a quel modo era valso a qualcosa, dopotutto.  
Non si era del tutto calmato e l’irritazione non era del tutto andata via, in compenso averlo vicino riusciva ad acquietare il suo spirito irritato. Riuscì persino a sorridergli con un mezzo ghigno, una smorfia tutta contratta.  
-Tu sei bello sempre.  
Deuce arrossì con ancora più violenza e gli si fece ancora più vicino; osò persino prendergli le mani nelle proprie, intrecciando le dita con lui.  
-È-è una serata molto tranquilla, questa-  
Si leccò le labbra e le serrò, inabile a continuare la conversazione. Ace ridacchiò della sua esperienza, anche se la trovava estremamente tenera. Le sue mani erano calde e morbide, lo tenevano con una cura che sapeva essere speciale, dedicata soltanto a lui. Era da diversi giorni che non riuscivano ad avere neppure cinque minuti tutti per loro e l’impazienza era palese.  
Si fece avanti, sfacciato.  
-Vuoi baciarmi?  
Deuce scosse la testa in un cenno d’assenso, senza proferir parola. Ace non riuscì neanche a ridacchiare e a stuzzicarlo ulteriormente, perché Deuce già gli aveva afferrato il viso con entrambe le mani e gli aveva infilato la lingua in gola, senza preavviso o preliminari.  
Ace mugugnò, trasformando poi ogni altra lamentela in gemiti di piacere. Deuce lo sollevò senza neanche l’ombra di sforzo, afferrandolo per le cosce; lo portò contro la siepe e si spinse, si strinse contro di lui, stretto dalle sue braccia.  
Il brivido d’essere all’aperto, eppure in un posto che poteva proteggere la loro intimità rendeva il tutto ancora più elettrizzante ed eccitante, com’era evidente dal rigonfiamento che già spiccava dai pantaloni di Deuce. Erano reattivi perché partecipi sentimentalmente: vincere la resistenza emotiva di Deuce era stata una sfida, per Ace, che aveva portato a un premio davvero notevole.  
Un po’ meno eccitante era il ramo che premeva contro i reni di Ace e le foglioline della siepe che stavano solleticando la sua nuca. Il giovane cercò di attirare l’attenzione di Deuce, per dirgli magari di cambiare posizione, ma a quel punto il ragazzo con il segno nero sull’occhio era poco capace di ascoltare parole di senso compiuto, figurarsi pensare razionalmente.  
Deuce mosse il proprio bacino di scatto, facendolo sobbalzare e poi arrossire completamente.  
-Aspett- il preserva-  
Bloccò la frase a metà, perché nel toccare i propri pantaloni non sentì più nulla nella propria tasca: il preservativo doveva essere caduto da qualche parte mentre lui correva da una parte all’altra del labirinto. Non ne fu contentissimo, anche se fu abbastanza distratto dai propri pensieri dai continui baci di lui, che aveva cominciato a seviziare il suo collo sensibile.  
Gli prese i capelli e gli tirò la testa all’indietro, calandosi sulla sua bocca con la propria e aggiustando le labbra tra di loro; lo guardò negli occhi mentre continuava a baciarlo, in un gesto che sapeva piacergli molto.  
Ma gemette quando Deuce, di slancio, lo spinse ancora di più contro la siepe, e a quel punto persino lui si rese conto che in qualche modo gli stesse facendo male. Ace non gli permise di preoccuparsi troppo, occupando a quel modo la sua bocca, ma di finire contro un altro pezzo di siepe più morbido e privo di rami fu comunque molto più contento, e glielo fece presente succhiandogli la lingua.  
Ridacchiò, appena riuscì a separarsi un poco da lui.  
-Ti va di andare fino in fondo?  
Fargli la domanda esplicita rendeva le cose molto più sensuali, perché coinvolgeva anche volontà e ragione. E poi, come ormai aveva compreso, il consenso in sé era quanto di più eccitante potesse esistere.  
Infatti, l’altro ingoiò saliva a vuoto, troppo eccitato.  
-Sì! Sì, mi piacerebbe!  
Ace ghignò ancora e mosse le gambe in modo che Deuce lo lasciasse andare. Scivolò sulle proprie ginocchia, premendo il viso contro il suo inguine e mordendolo appena, con i denti a sottolineare il rigonfiamento di lui.  
-Allora, iniziamo…  
In quel momento, Ace si prese la premura d’essere fissato a lungo, intensamente, interamente, da Deuce. Senza più alcuna vergogna.


End file.
